


Shadows of the past

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk, i was bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OCs

OCs:

Mahogany Whitlock  
Gender: Female  
Age: 27  
Species: Human/Dragon/Demon  
H/C: Dark Blood Red  
E/C: Crystal Blue  
S/C: Pale  
Attitude: Sassy, Playful, Dominant as fuck  
Abilities: Can control the universal elements, able to create any kind of chemical and inject it into another being with her tail, can create things from thin air to aid her, can morph fully into a dragon, flight

Umbrae Carneifex  
Gender: Female  
Species: Shadow Demon  
H/C: black with purplish hue  
E/C: Blood Red  
S/C: practically colorless  
Attitude: Mysterious, Mischievous, she is a dick  
Abilities: Queen of Shadow Realm, unknown...


	2. Odd

It was hot. Plain as that, it wasn't uncommon, it was Summer, it was expected. Although, it was the temperature itself that was concerning, it was much higher than it should have been, according to thermometers. 1,897 Degrees Fahrenheit, which should should have dried up all water, except, the water was freezing, -68 degrees and dropping, but it didn't freeze over. The strangest part, it felt like it was mid Autumn, not like what it should have felt like. Nobody knew what was going on, although, strange was the normal around here...


End file.
